Ice Moon 2
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Luna, from "Ice Moon Fire Wolf", has decided that she wants Bobby Drake for herself and she'll do anything to get him. Even if it means stealing him from Rogue using her powers.
1. Prolouge: Luna

Ice Moon 2

   Prologue: Luna 

       _It was late and Luna was unable to sleep. She really didn't need to sleep, because one of her many mutant powers was the ability to place herself, by thought alone, in a state of REM (deep sleep). As long as she did that once a day, for at least 15 minutes a day, she'd be fine. Maybe now, she could find time to practice another mutant power: the ability to place herself in the subconscious mind of another and either control them or make them dream of her and her alone._

_        Luna smiled and got out of bed very quietly, taking care not to wake up Wolf, her best friend and roommate.  She already had a victim in mind…. Bobby Drake, aka "Iceman", the boyfriend of the girl everyone called Rogue.  If they went on dating, he was sure to end up dead. Luna was about to make sure that a delicious prize such as him would not go to waste. She was going to practice on Bobby and make sure that by the time she was finished with him, he'd be in her arms, not Rogue's. _


	2. Phase One

Ice Moon 2

Chapter One: Phase One 

Luna reached Bobby's room in no time at all and using her telekinetic powers (in addition to all of her other powers, Luna has telekinesis. For full details of her other powers, see chapter four, "Luna's Secret" of "Ice Moon and Fire Wolf"), she unlocked the door and carefully pushed it open, making sure not to make a sound as she did so.

It took her a moment before she saw Bobby. There he was, sleeping peacefully on his bed, bathed in silver moonlight. Luna smiled when she saw him, and her smile grew wider when she saw the smile on his face. For a minute or two, Luna wondered what on earth Bobby could be dreaming about.

_Probably Rogue._ She thought, feeling a twinge of jealousy. Rogue was not only Luna's main lover rival, she was also one of Luna's closest friends besides Wolf and Luna was the only person Rogue could touch skin-to-skin and not have to worry about killing or taking powers. That was because they shared similar powers and when they touched skin-to-skin, their powers negated each other and nothing happened. Luna did feel a little guilty about seducing Rogue's boyfriend with he powers, but she tried very hard to ignore it. _Oh well. All's fair in love and war and this is all about survival of the fittest. And Rogue isn't fit to survive. Not with a prize like Iceman. He'll be mine for the taking…as soon as I place him under my spell. Well, there's only one way to find out what dear Bobby is dreaming about: advanced subconscious telepathy._ She placed her hands on either side of his head, closed her silver eyes and concentrated on reading the thoughts of his subconscious, dreaming mind. 

Luna's telepathic ability had advanced to such a level that she was able to hear the thoughts of a person's subconscious mind and was able to view what they were dreaming of. It was amazing. She had Jean Grey, her teacher and her mentor to thank for it. Jean had taught Luna how to focus on her thoughts so intensely and so sharply and with enough concentration so that she would be able to completely penetrate another's psyche, both conscious and subconscious. Luna could do that with almost no effort, unlike Jean, who had to put out a lot of effort to do such a thing unassisted. With Luna's help, she could manage such an effort. 

Luna was now about to use her powers to her advantage, which was pretty much her basic use for them. If being psychic gave her the edge in battle, then she released her powers full force. She was going to do the same on Bobby. 

She smiled as she felt herself begin to submerge into his dreaming mind. _Phase One of my plan is complete._ She thought to herself.  _It's time for Phase Two. Rogue doesn't stand a chance against my charms._


	3. Phase Two

Ice Moon 2

Chapter Two: Phase Two

Luna smiled wickedly as she felt her psychic energy flow from her body to his, overwhelming him. She reached into the depths of his mind and probed, hoping to find some kind of entrance into his subconscious, dreaming mind. She found it and felt a shockwave run throughout the course of her body. Her eyes shot open wide and they were glowing a bright silver color, just like Bobby's. That meant that she had completely gained a solid hold over him. It was an incredible rush.

And then, she was in his dreams. She could see them, but they could not see her. It was great. 

_Just as I thought._ She thought when she saw what he was dreaming of. _He's dreaming of Rogue._

Bobby was indeed dreaming of Rogue. He was dreaming of the day when he could kiss her without any fear of it at all. He was also dreaming of his number one guilty pleasure: Luna herself.

_How flattering._ She thought, being careful and making sure that her thoughts didn't mix with his. _He has a thing for little old me. That just makes everything so much easier. Seducing him should be no problem. No problem at all._

Luna always enjoyed submerging herself into the mind of another. It was fun and it helped her gain new insight into the human psyche. But, this time, only a small portion of her enjoyed it. The rest of her was too busy trying to figure out how to get Bobby to focus on her. Then she had an idea. _A dream. I can seduce him in a dream and then, use my power to make him want me in real life. It's the perfect plan. Exploiting his secret lust for me using my many psychic abilities._ Inside, she smiled wickedly. 

_Nothing can go wrong now. I'm sure of it._


End file.
